


Here Comes the Thunder

by moroseyouthend



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, for jaxon, i love you mingi im sorry pls be happy, i mayhaps shed several tears on this, mingi is afraid of thunder, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroseyouthend/pseuds/moroseyouthend
Summary: Mingi hated the thunder, he hated being alone.But with them, he could stomach it.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Here Comes the Thunder

Mingi hated thunder more than anything.

The flash of light, followed by a loud boom, sent shivers down his spine. When Mingi had first started college, sharing a room with his best friend in the world Yunho, he would curl up in his bed nibbling on his lip as he whined into his pillow trying not to cry loud enough to disturb the other. His blankets were a shield from the harsh flashes of lightning- but even his headphones did nothing to block the constant thrumming that would shake the dorm as if it were mocking his irrational fear. The longer he was in his situation, the more he grew to hate thunder- storms- the rain. 

It had at one point, turned into a fear of even dark clouds or dark skies. If the forecast even called for rain, he had stocked up with ice cream and movies to use while he hid under his covers until the storm was gone- resulting in a constant state of insomnia. It was through his lack of sleep, he met Hongjoong. Hongjoong was a music major, as he was at the time. They had met one night when Mingi had snuck into the schools recording studios, to try and sleep in one of the soundproof rooms when he had bumped into the tinier male. Then, through him, he had met  _ them _ . His entire life, Mingi had really been alone- kept to himself even. Sure he had Yunho, but Yunho had Seonghwa- eventually his best friend had left their dorm to live with his boyfriend. 

Mingi hated being alone, almost as much as thunder.

He had been alone in his dorm for about a week when Hongjoong had knocked on his door, a few of his friends in tow. A cute, and slightly flamboyant Wooyoung, the loud and timid San, a shy Yeosang and a quiet Jongho. He felt like a sixth wheel almost, his hyung was all- cute with San and Wooyoung, while Jongho and Yeosang had kept to themself except to sometimes chime quiet questions to Mingi. 

Honestly, while it was nice to not be alone- he felt even more alone and embarrassed. That was, until Jongho and Yeosang lagged back to talk to him a moment. Yeosang had handed him a small slip of paper, sending him a smile before slipping out the door. Curious, he had unfolded the little piece of paper to see two numbers written in delicate numbering encircled in a tiny heart. His eyes watered softly, sniffling as he hurried to his dorm window, peering out if he could see the others leaving- he couldn’t. A small smile played on his lips as he plopped onto the couch, entering their numbers into his phone while humming under his breath.

It wasn’t long before he ended up between the two of them. Two months later they had moved into his dorm, and a whole year later here they were cuddled up on the couch. A storm was raging outside, shaking the walls the slightest- but snuggled against Jongho’s chest as the younger male played with his hair and Yeosang scooped popcorn into his mouth as _ Frozen 2  _ played on the television. It wasn’t loud enough to block out the thunder, but the soothing rhythm of Jongho’s heartbeat and the quiet munching of Yeosang’s teeth moving together as he crunch on a mix of popcorn, doritos, and pop rocks. He felt safe draped across his two boyfriends, enough to ignore the storm that would bring him constant anxieties in the past. Safe enough to drift off against them, that was until;

“Sang- I swear to god I’m going to tickle you if you don’t share the popcorn and doritos.” Jongho spoke, eyebrows furrowing as Yeosang yet again moved the bowl out of his reach. Yeosang giggled, raising a teasing brow as he leaned out of reach to avoid his hands.

“Will you now?” He teased, sliding out from under Mingi’s outstretched legs, taking the snacks with him. “With Mingi curled up in your lap like a sleeping kitten? You don’t want to wake the baby~” He laughed, smiling and laughing at his boyfriend's distress. Jongho huffs, irritated as he realizes the elder was right. Neither aware Mingi was actually awake. Amused, Mingi smiles to himself, lifting his hidden face to whisper something into Jongho’s ear as Yeosang’s face drops to something akin to mortified.

“Grab his left, I’ll grab his right- just make sure to save the snacks first.” He finished with a giggle, sliding from Jongho’s lap to rise to his feet. Yeosang lowered the bowl, backing up with his gaze flickering between them in obvious distrust.

“Where are you going Sangie?” Jongho cooed as he approached, Mingi taking to Yeosang’s other side as they backed him against the wall. The shortest, yet oldest of the three, gulped as he was quite literally cornered. His grip lax enough on the snacks for Mingi to yank them from his grip- giving Jongho to wrap his arms around him in a tight bear hug. One Mingi was quick to join, after securing the snacks on the table, cooing into Yeosang’s hair as he blushed between them. Of course, as quick as they got comfy against one another Jongho used the trust he gained to poke at Yeosang’s sides. The brunette lets out a shout, wiggling and trying to break free from Mingi’s vice grip as Jongho begins tickling him heavily.

“Stop! Stop!” He giggles, feeling as if his face were splitting in two.

“Apologize sweetie or I wont,” Jongho threatens, unable to hide his own laughter- Mingi giggling along with their struggling boyfriend.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’ll share, I’ll share!” Yeosang relented, just in time for Jongho’s hands to finally top, gently rubbing the spots he had been poking with a small smile on his face. Mingi lets his grip loosen and he leads them back to the couch, planting a sloppy kiss to Yeosang’s cheek, then Jongho’s as he pulls Yeosang into his lap now, getting comfy.

Mingi hated the thunder, but when his boyfriends were around he couldn’t hear it.


End file.
